Electronic commerce is an increasingly popular method of conducting business and selling items. Providers of goods and services (“items”) are able to efficiently offer and sell a wide variety of items over computer networks, including the Internet. This enables some to reach a market that may not be otherwise available or accessible. For example, a holder of rights (e.g., an author) in printed content (e.g., a book) may offer her content for sale or access to users through various electronic commerce resources available via the Internet. However, in order to reach a larger audience and/or meet consumer demand, a rights holder often seeks to make his content available in an alternative form. For example, printed content such as a book originally offered in physical form or electronic book (“e-book”) form, may be alternative offered in audio book form. However, since much of the printed content available in physical or e-book form is not available in audio book form or in audio book form with high quality narration, rights holders often find it difficult to reach a larger audience and/or meet the consumer demand for audio books.
Moreover, getting one's printed content produced in audio form can be difficult. Traditionally, the production of printed content in audio book form requires a fairly time consuming, expensive and manual process for auditioning and selecting narrators, finalizing a production agreement between the rights holder and the narrator, and producing an audio book with studio quality narration. In addition, it can be difficult to determine who controls the rights to produce the printed content in audio book form, as well as which printed content has or has not been produced as an audio book.